


The Latter

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [40]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Caring Eddie Diaz, Caring Evan "Buck" Buckley, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Prompt: "Part of me wants to keep the promise I made to myself.. the other half wants to say 'screw it'" "Which half is winning?" "The latter"
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	The Latter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctornineandthreequarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/gifts).



Eddie stares wide-eyed at his best friend sitting across from him. Buck is looking at him with such a patient and warm expression. Eddie’s heart flutters in his chest, Buck is in love with him. 

Eddie’s been harboring feelings for him since only a few weeks after they met and from what it sounds like, Buck has been crushing on him only a little bit longer. He looks down at his hands. Once Eddie realized his feelings for Buck, he swore to himself that he wouldn’t act on them. It was too complicated, he decided, with Shannon and Christopher and...and they work together for god sake! If he does this _so_ many things will change. But here’s Buck, looking at him with such genuine care and _love_ that Eddie can’t find it in himself to care about anything other than this perfect moment.

“So?” Buck’s hand finds Eddie’s. 

Eddie looks away, unable to stand the emotions in Buck’s eyes. “I-I think that...” Eddie takes a deep breath and forces himself to meet Buck’s eyes. “Part of me wants to keep this stupid promise I made to myself and the other half...” Eddie trails off shaking his head. 

“What about the other half?” Buck prompts. 

“The other half wants to say screw it,” Eddie tells him, the words are light, but they bear the heaviness of everything he has yet to tell Buck. 

“Which half is winning?” Buck barely has to speak up now. Eddie can feel Buck’s warm breath on his cheek. 

“The latter,” Eddie answers back just as soft. Without thinking about what he’s doing, Eddie puts one hand on Buck’s cheek and says, “Buck, can I-can I kiss you?” Eddie has just enough time to see Buck’s face break into a smile before Buck pulls him closer by the waist and brings their lips together. 

Eddie sighs into the kiss and lets Buck shift so they’re nearly chest to chest. Buck’s light stubble scratches his cheek, but Eddie doesn’t have it in himself to care one bit. When the part, Eddie doesn’t let Buck move far, keeping their foreheads pressed together, “Buck, I...”

Buck must be able to see what is plainly written on his face because he says, “I know. I can’t believe I waited this long.” 

Eddie leans away from Buck, still keeping their legs pressed together, “I don’t...” He takes a moment. “I don’t want to mess this up. I care about you a lot and I don’t want to-to go to fast and ruin this,” he gestures between the two of them.” 

“We’ll go at your pace then,” Buck says like it’s no big deal. “You call the shots here, okay? I’m willing to wait as long as it takes and willing to take this as slow as you want.” 

Eddie can’t help the soft smile that crosses his face, “Thank you. I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you, but I’m so glad you’re here with me.” 

“And I’m not going anywhere.” Eddie closes the space between them once more and kisses Buck.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Tumblr- @evanbuckley-heartofgold


End file.
